Driving in Alexandria at Night
by trycee
Summary: Scully is anxious to go out with Mulder as a couple. Mulder tries hard to show Scully a new experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Driving in Alexandria at Night**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line:Season 7, After All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Mulder...", Scully said, trying to entangle herself from Mulder's tight embrace. She sat up on the couch and smoothed her hand through his hair. "Mulder...will we ever go out..."

"Hmm?", he said, sleepily. "Out? Out where?"

"Out there!", she said, pointing towards his window. "We never go out..."

" Scully, It's 8 at night anyway...We're having a quiet romantic evening at home!"

Scully looked at the mess in Mulder' apartment, some stale Chinese food, empty beer bottles, and half melted carton of ice cream. "You're kidding, right? How is _this _romantic?", she said, gesturing to the mess in front of them.

"We're together," he said, pulling her towards his chest. Uncomfortably, she twisted around so she could rest her head on his chest without being in pain.

"Mulder...seriously...why can't we go out...together? Are you scared people will see us?"

She reached over and lifted one of his eyelids. "Mulder..."

"Hmm?", he said, still trying to close his eye. She let go and gave an exhaustive sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Scully...we go out all the time...why can't we just rest in each others arms?"

"When do we go out?", she sighed. "When? And if you're talking about work, I'm gonna hit you!"

"Assault on a fellow Agent!", Mulder smiled keeping his eyes closed.

Scully pinched his arm but he didn't flinch. "Can we at least TRY to go somewhere...the park...the water...some place with other human beings..."

"I thought by now the sight of other people would make you cringe. It makes me cringe!", he said, finally opening his eyes, and resting his hand on top of her head, soothing her as she laid on his chest.

Scully stared at the TV. Screen. "If I watch one more thing on TV I'm gonna strangle you Mulder...with my bare hands."

"Okay...where could we go where we wouldn't run into someone we knew or who knew us?

She lifted her head up a moment and looked into his glistening hazel eyes. "I have no clue...its easier when we're out of town. We can slip out and go to the movies or something but back here...there's got to be some place though, Mulder. I'm tired of looking at the same things all the time..."

"What park could we go too? Any place near your place? The only thing I can think of is the track I run at..."

"UGH!", she said, loudly.

Mulder chuckled quietly. "Okay, Okay...let's go!"

"Finally!", she said, standing up. She excused herself and went into his bathroom and combed her hair with her hair brush she kept at his place. "I'm ready," she said, walking back at out.

Mulder kissed the side of her cheek. "Beautiful as ever," he whispered into her ear.

Scully beamed, grasping his arm. "Thanks Mulder..."

He smiled widely and placed his hand in the small of her back and preceded to walk her out the door, slamming it shut. They walked quietly down the hallway, into the elevator and then into Mulder's car. He sat in the car a moment trying to think of the perfect spot to take her. He ran different places through his mind but couldn't come up with a single place that didn't remind him of an X-File case...G_od, he really hadn't been out in so long he'd forgotten where to take a date_... Scully watched his mind flickering as each ideal flashed and then darted away just as quickly. She sighed loudly again and he flashed his beautiful smile her way and she couldn't help but smile back. _He was so beautiful...even though he had no clue where to take her, she thought._

"Ah...", he said, clicking his fingers. "Let's go for a drive!"

Scully couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Mulder...has it really been that long?"

"Seven years to be exact," he said, touching her wrist before engulfing her hand with his larger one.

She smiled back, a tingle shooting through her. They said nothing as he pulled out. He had no clue of where to go but figured he'd try some of the well groomed and wealthy homes in Alexandria.

Mulder drove down to Old Town Alexandria and pulled up in front of a dark red brick two floored home with green awnings and detailed cast iron gates that lined the edge of the property with lush green lawns and highlighted by colonial style lamps that displayed it in the darkness. With the engine still running, Mulder put the car in park and stared up at the home, which looked as large as Scully's apartment building.

"What do you think about when you look at a place like that, Scully?", he asked with a crooked grin.

Scully suddenly shifted and stared out in front of her. Mulder looked concerned. "Scully?"

"This is supposed to be romantic, Mulder. You don't want to know what I think when I see a house like that."

"But I do...", he said, looking wounded.

She placed her hand on his forearm. "I don't want to spoil it."

"You won't," he said, confused. "What is it?"

"I think about what I can never give you...", she said, her voice cracking as she turned from him.

Mulder cut off the car and moved towards her. "Scully..."

"Could we just go to the next house, Mulder? I told you I didn't want to spoil this...I just want to spend time with you...outside your apartment or mine..."

He started the car and drove off. _This isn't a good ideal at all,_ he thought to himself. "We'll go somewhere else...okay?"

She nodded but was silent, staring out the window. He continued on, glancing occasionally in her direction, as he mentally kicked himself.. She could feel him glancing at her so she turned towards him and snuggled up against his arm. "Sorry...Mulder...I know this isn't what you were trying to do...I guess I'm still a little sensitive about things."

"I know...", he said, continuing to drive. "It is nice being out at night with you like this...without us dragging ourselves to our apartments with jet lag or climbing into another rental car...its nice just being with you, Scully."

She reached up and kissed his jaw, one of her favorite spots, besides his lips. "I love you Mulder..."

"I love you too Scully. With everything I have...with everything in me..."

She smiled. "Me too," she said and nestled back into his arm.

After driving in a circle a few times, Mulder pulled up to the Potomac river and stopped the car. He looked out at the dark river highlighted by a large sight seeing boat and then sat up which caused Scully to shift down slightly from her comfortable spot in his arm. "Come on, " he said, pointing to the Cruise ship. "Let's take a ride..."

Scully slammed the car door shut and then caught up to Mulder who was standing in line to buy the tickets.

"You know Mulder this just goes to Georgetown...", she smiled.

"You want to go to your apartment after wards or come back here and go back to mine?"

"Mine," she said, shivering a little from the cool air. Mulder wrapped his arms around her.

"Go grab us a blanket out the trunk," he said, handing her the keys. She grabbed them and walked back to his car. He stepped up to the ticket counter. "Two adult tickets, one way."

Scully returned to his side already wrapped in the blanket. "You gonna save some room for me?", he joked.

"I don't think so," she giggled. "I'm freezing."

"If you stay in my arms I'll keep you warm..."

"Oooh," she said, her eyes widening. "Sounds very tempting..."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the cruise ship. He wrapped the blanket tightly around her and then wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in his thick muscular arms. "Feel warm?", he asked, his head resting against her right ear.

"Mmm, hmmm," she mumbled. "Very..."

"Good...", he smiled. "Have you ever seen Washington by boat at night, Scully?"

"No...and I must say this is the most romantic thing you've ever done Mulder..."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad I could surprise you..."

"By chance, you mean..."

"Hunh?"

"You weren't planning this...", she said, feeling the heat from his body radiate through hers.

"No...but I'm glad we happened upon it."

"Me too," she said, as the boat began to move.

"Oh...", Mulder said, as the boat went backwards and then straightened out heading for the sight seeing tour. "I forgot one thing...I get easily seasick..."

Scully giggled. "I remember...just hold on to me, Mulder. Think about me and how much I love you and don't let me go and you'll be fine..."

"I could never let you go, Scully," he said, as the boat jolted a bit. He swallowed hard. "You love me...You love me," he whispered in her ear. "You love me..."

She tried not to laugh out loud because his grip tightened and she could feel him tense up behind her. "Its okay, Mulder. I've got you..."

He let go of his grip and Scully turned to face him and buried her head into his arms. He gripped her tighter and they stood there enjoying the feel of each other as the tour continued...

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Driving in Alexandria at Night**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line:Season 7, After All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Mulder, please don't puke on my back," Scully said as he held her.

He let go and placed a death grip on the boat railing. "Maybe I will Scully...Maybe I won't," he said, trying to still the nausea.

"Mulder, concentrate on the view...isn't it pretty?", she said, excited. "See this is better than watching another dumb TV program..."

"It is, " he said, queasy. "Are we in Georgetown yet?"

She could see Mulder's eyes clenched tight. "Mulder, we're supposed to be looking at this together."

He whipped her around and she leaned into his chest. He cradled her in his arms. "It is a lovely view. It would look even better if we were on the ground."

Scully laughed and Mulder squeezed her tighter. "Are you cold, Mulder?"

"Scully, I can't say all that I feel right now," he said as the boat cut through the waves and his stomach flipped.

"Oh Mulder, the White House lit up at night. Its so pretty!", she said, her eyes wide in excitement.

"You've seen it a million times," he moaned.

"But not wrapped in your arms, Mulder. Not sailing the Potomac with you..."

"True...Very true!", he managed to say.

"After this, then what?"

"You want more?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back just yet. What else can we do?"

"I'll think of something when we get on solid ground."

"Okay," she said, enjoying the city lights in the distance and the smell of the water that was sloshing around them.

She was very aware that Mulder was miserable but she couldn't help but enjoy it. It was very rare for them to go anywhere outside of a case. The last time they'd gone out was their first official date and it had been in Missoula, Montana at the movies, far from the watchful eyes of anyone in Washington. They had snickered, kissed and acted like teens, holding each others hands and lovingly staring into each others eyes. Since then she couldn't get Mulder to go anywhere. Scully looked around at the other passengers on the cruise ship and it hit her very suddenly. This time they weren't standing apart, acting as if they had no feelings for each other, envying every couple they saw, wishing they were brave enough to act on their feelings. No, they were together, she was wrapped in his arms and she couldn't stop smiling. She knew too that if Mulder weren't trying to prevent himself from puking, he would be smiling too.

The boat docked and Mulder let out a sigh of relief. He waited until the boat was empty and then grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her off onto the pavement. She didn't want to go but he dragged her off anyway. When they reached the ground, she erupted into laughter. Mulder tried to quiet her by kissing her but she continued to laugh through the soft pats, despite the stares of other people around them. "Scully, stop laughing at me," he begged, a smile on his lips.

"Mulder, this is fun! Come on...laugh. This is us...no conspiracies...no death threats...just you and me."

Mulder straightened up. "You're right...and you're as beautiful in the moonlight as you are in the sunlight."

Scully smirked. "That was bad...Mulder...really bad..."

"I'm trying to be romantic!", he said, surprised.

She kissed his lips savoring the taste. "Ummm...you are romantic!"

"Thank you!", he said, strutting as they walked.

Scully couldn't help but drink him in. "You are so fine," she said, looking him up and down. "My, My, My..."

"Agent Scully, " he said, feigning surprise. "You are definitely hitting on me!"

"I'm hoping to get a little lucky later," she said, boldly.

Mulder's mouth flew open. "Are you talking dirty to me?"

"Not at all," she laughed."Okay, Mulder, what's next?"

"Hmm...your place is just a few blocks away..."

"No seriously...not yet...where do we go now?"

"Hmm," he said, as they walked. "We already ate and had ice cream earlier. We took a disastrous drive and left my car on the other side of the river..."

"You almost puked on a beautiful tour of D.C."

He shot a look at her. "Scully!"

She giggled again, as their arms swayed as they walked hand in hand.

"Hmm...What could we do now at...", he said, checking his watch. "At nearly 11 at night...that doesn't involve doing the wild thing?"

"Mulder!"

Mulder grinned wildly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She grinned and raised hers back. They looked off shyly.

"Hmm, let me think...", he said, looking around but most of Georgetown was closed up at that hour. He noticed a small cafe up ahead."We'll go there," he said, pointing up the street.

"Okay," she smiled. "What kind of cafe is it?"

"I guess we'll find out in about a block or so."

They walked on until they reached the cafe. Mulder pulled out a chair for her on the patio as car whizzed by them. He looked at the sign. "We're in luck, Scully. Italian, Kosher, Korean and American...some type of Fusion place...oh and they have coffee too."

Scully frowned. "I usually avoid these types of places."

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "Where can you ever get a matzo ball pizza, but here?"

"You're kidding, right?", she said, snatching the menu from his hand. "Oh dear lord, you're not."

A thin Asian waitress approached them. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water," Scully answered immediately.

"Oh, live a little, Scully!", he said turning to the waitress. "What would you recommend?"

"We have a kiwi, lime, banana, coconut fusion cocktail with seaweed," she said, excitedly.

Scully leaned into Mulder. "Oooh...yum!", she said, holding back laughter.

Mulder turned a shade of color. "Two coffee's, no cream and one sugar in each."

"And water."

"I'm ordering you a coffee."

Scully shook her head no. "Make that one coffee."

"And what would you like to eat?", the waitress said, a pen in her hand and a notepad.

Mulder looked at Scully and then turned back to the waitress. "What would you recommend?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "You never learn do you?"

"I recommend...", she said, looking at her notes. "The meatloaf spaghetti."

Mulder looked horrified. "That sounds...that sounds..."

He looked at Scully and she shook her head. "How are your salads?", she asked with an amused look on her face.

"We have a cucumber, lemon twist and bacon salad!"

Mulder again looked disgusted. Scully smiled. "We'll have two."

Mulder waited until the waitress left. "I'm not eating that."

"Just try it!"

Scully noticed that they were not the only customers left. She took note of the sign on the front door. "They are closing in a few minutes."

"How much would you bet me that our food has been sitting around so long, it could crawl over here to us, Scully?"

"So we get food poisoning," she smirked. "At least we won't have to sit through another boring meeting."

He chuckled. "Scully...we should do this more often."

"We should!"

"Yeah, we should," his eyes resting on her. "Anything to see you smile, Scully."

She gazed down at the table and then let her eyes creep back up to meet his. "I love you too."

The waitress sat the wilted salads down along with two meager thick cups of coffee and no water. Mulder took one look at it and reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 bill, leaving it on the table. He grabbed Scully's hand and they walked a few more blocks to her apartment. She pushed open her door and they sat down on her couch. She then got up and looked into her own fridge. "Grilled cheese, Mulder?"

"Yeah, " he said, walking into her kitchen. "Want me to make it?"

"I thought all you could make was mold," she snickered.

"That and other things," he said, suggestively.

"Mulder!"

"But tell me...how was our little...date? Can we call it that?"

"Yes, of course...our first official date was at the movies...that was so long ago..."

"I guess we don't get to do things that much. Maybe we can get away from the TV once in a while."

She pulled out the sliced cheese and calorie controlled butter. Mulder picked it up and read the label. "Scully...this is just as bad as that stuff at that fusion place."

She sighed. "You'd never know it had you not read the label. Let me contribute to this perfect evening...How about red wine and grilled cheese?"

"That's a deal," he said, wrapping his hand around her waist. "And then what?"

"You want more?", she smiled.

"You know I do...", he said, kissing her full lips. "And I finally got you in the kitchen making me a sandwich..."

"Well in that case," she said, dropping the spatula on the counter.

"Just kidding!", he smiled, moving over to the table. "I think I did pretty good though."

"Very well," she smiled. "You're the best Mulder," she mocked.

"I am, aren't I?", he said, proud of himself.

"That you are!"

"You want me!"

"I do!", she said, flipping the sandwiches on the hot griddle. "One day I'm gonna make you something more gourmet and more romantic, Mulder."

"Sounds very good," he said, as she placed his sandwich in front of him. She stilled his hand with her own. "Let me pour the wine."

She filled their glasses and sat next to him, they're arms rubbing against each other. Scully took a sip of her wine and Mulder bit into his sandwich. "Much better than what I would've done," he said, with his mouth full. "Or what we almost ate at that place."

"I think we've eaten at diners that had better fare."

"This is good," he smiled. "You're good..."

"You're so sappy," she laughed. "When did you get so sappy?"

"I swear I'm being romantic!"

She leaned over and rested her head on his cheek. "You are Mulder. I swear you are!"

"That's what I thought!"

"You still want more?", she yawned. "It's 12:30."

He got up and grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink. "N awl..., not tonight. Let's not press our luck!"

Scully turned to Mulder. "We always have the morning...but no snatching the blankets this time. I keep freezing and you're snuggled up with the blankets instead of me."

"Alright," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. "Thanks for tonight Scully."

"For what?", she asked mid yawn.

"For getting me out of the house. This really was fun."  
"It was, wasn't it," she said, walking towards the bedroom.

Mulder was following behind her. "Maybe we should plan out our next date?", he said, stripping down to his boxers and climbing onto his side of the bed. She changed into a silk night gown and slipped in beside him.

"Not a good ideal," she said, turning towards him.

"Why not?"

"I liked how spontaneous it was. It was exciting."

"You don't think our lives are exciting enough?"

"Yeah it is but I think that's why we cant have regular boring dates."

"You're right!", he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Ah...you_ finally_ realized I'm right!", she sighed, smiling into her pillow. "After all these years...you finally admitted I'm right!"

"Drag me out any night for a drive, Scully."

"I will...with dynamite the next time."

"Agreed!", he said, kissing her on the lips. He then grabbed up the covers.

She reached over and pulled more to her side. "Good night, Mulder."

"Good night, Scully."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


End file.
